pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Archer
'''Archer '''is an 22 year old OC created by Laki. A gung-ho and enthusiastic man, Archer aspires to be a great hero. He debuts in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes where he is sent to defeat Darkella but would eventually join her side and become an Outcast. He then joins the Second Branch of the Order of Light as a double agent. Overview Archer is a noble spirited young man who strongly values justice. He has a strong sense of duty, often going out of his way to help others even if they don't need help in the first place. However he does have a naive side and in spite of his cheerful attitude towards helping he can be very incompetent. He enjoys sewing in his downtime and is very good at crafting in general. Archer expresses himself through rather flowery and archaic speech patterns. His mannerisms are exceptionally polite though on occasion they can be needlessly theatrical. Because of his strong moral values, he tends to view the world in black and white, seeing strong divisions between what is good and what is evil. This, combined with his self-righteous behavior can make him surprisingly stubborn in spite of his otherwise easy-going nature. Anything that challenges his rigid beliefs tends to throw him off or spur judgmental tendencies within him. Archer grows beyond his idealistic worldview in his time spent with the Outcasts and he develops a more pragmatic side to his personality. Though friendly with his allies in the Order, his true loyalty is with the Outcasts and he would not hesitate to dispose of them if they were to pose a danger to the Outcasts. He still does mask his Outcast persona if it leaks into his Order duties, often playing up his oafish and icompetent tendencies when this occurs. Powers/Abilities Archer is a lightning mage, meaning he relies on electricity attacks in battle. Fitting his medieval nature he often will form electricity into the shape of a sword or a bow and arrow set to combat his foes. Despite his offensive options Archer is a defensive fighter, being exceptionally sturdy and is capable of taking a lot of hits. He acts as the tank to his teammates, absorbing damage from enemies and putting up powerful, electrified fortifications. Archer has knowledge of ice and fire magic but is poor at both. RP History Archer debuts in Broken Swords and Fallen Heroes where he initially plays an antagonistic role. As an aspiring agent of the Order of Light, Archer infiltrates Darkella's base and makes an attempt on her life until Teddy is forced to fight him off, defeating him with a punch. Realizing that he can't be let free or else their secrecy would be compromised, the Outcasts take Archer prisoner where he's held in their base until they complete their crusade to defeat Blood. As time progresses Archer grows from an unwilling hostage to an ally and sympathizer with the Outcast's cause, realizing how much of a threat Blood truly is and commending their efforts to eliminate him and protect the world. He would break out of his rigid definition of a true hero and join their cause, becoming a true member of the group. Archer would assist the group in the final battle against Blood and solidify his status as an Outcast, deciding to remain with them in the epilogue. Archer would then appear in the Outcasts Episodes, episodic RPs that feature the Outcast's lives and missions following Blood's defeat. Towards the end of the RP Archer decides to become a double agent for the Order, taking a brief leave to study in the Academia and become an Apprentice so that the organization can keep watch of the Order and safeguard their intelligence. Archer would become the roommate of Jackson, as Academia Days explores, and eventually he would be among several chosen for the rescue mission in BDBM Part 2. With Archer and the others help, Light City would be saved from Hine's clutches. Archer's next appearance is in Mark of the Crusaders, where his new life as an Apprentice of the Second Branch is featured. He is more of a supporting character however, and in this time he still regularly communicates with the Outcasts in secrecy. Following this RP he leaves the Order of Light behind. Several months after his departure from the Order of Light Archer would settle back into life in the Outcasts, until he is met with a mysterious entity named Gaek in Chilling Whispers. Gaek takes advantage of Archer's naivete and makes a contract of sorts with him, urging him to kill others for his heroic ideals. Gaek imbues a sort of curse upon Archer, causing his arm to develop black blotches and a chilling sensation unless he fulfills his duty, leading to him eventually going to the woods and killing a small time criminal, his first actual kill. Archer is traumatized by the situation but Gaek reassures him that he did well, Lin eventually offering him support and telling him the criminal deserved it. However Archer would soon be faced with the realization that Lin and the rest of his Outcast brethren are criminals as well and Gaek urges him that they too deserve punishment. Archer would begin to slowly distance himself from the others as the story progresses, at one point sabotaging a heist attempt the Outcasts staged in the Aevelum District of Light City. Relationships Teddy Initially on bad terms, Archer and Teddy eventually develop a strong friendship. Teddy helped broaden Archer's views on heroes and challenged his beliefs for the first time, allowing for him to develop into the person he is now. The two share many parallels, both representing different aspects of heroism. Darkella Archer and Darkella had a poor first meeting as he intended on killing her. However he now respects her and there is no more bad blood in their relationship. He gives Darkella his utmost obedience and looks up to her and Teddy as strong leaders. It's implied that she has instilled a spell on him that makes his memories as an Outcast unreadable by others, further protecting his secret. Lin Archer's teammate and eventual close friend. Archer comes to hold a respect for Lin, although he doesn't always approve of how he acts. But in times of need Lin is always supportive of Archer and there to give him a helping hand. Erika An old friend of Archer's back in his Academia days. The two eventually reconnect and become teammates, although she, Kent and Lin have a habit of encouraging Archer to get into criminal hijinks. Kent Like Erika, Archer noted knowing Kent back in their days at the Academia but they lost contact once he left. However the two are now close again, Kent often keeping an eye out for Archer. The Oracle The two often seek each others company and enjoy long conversations together, likely due to Archer having an "old soul". Shiran Outcasts Archer respects and values the Shiran members of the Outcasts, at one point growing emotional when he thought he was not going to see them again. A few of the others romantically link him to Sinnamon but it's unknown how he feels about her. Something Archer's rexan best friend and partner in crime. They have a long history together and were inseparable in their time as Academia students. But as Archer became a member of the Outcasts, he is forced to separate from Something, not wanting his friend involved in the dangerous world he is a part of. He still misses Something greatly. Jackson Jackson and Archer were roommates during Archer's second run at the Academia and the two become close friends. Archer relates to Jackson's desire to becoming a hero and as time progresses he grows tempted to tell him his secret. Ultimately he leaves the Order for the Outcasts but still misses Jackson and thinks of him from time to time. Lexi Archer trains with Lexi on a regular basis and the two spend quite a lot of time together. He can find her scary when she's angry. The two eventually part when Archer leaves for the Outcasts, Archer missing her occasionally. Charlotte A close friend of his in the Order. He respects Charlotte and finds her work in the Order admirable, but even he sometimes can urge her not to push herself too hard. Kei Archer and Kei get along well due to their charismatic and extroverted demeanors. However he sometimes will scold Kei if he gets out of line or shrugs off his responsibilities. Atlas Against all odds the two are very close friends. Archer treats Atlas like an authority figure and respects him, much to Atlas's delight and even surprise. Gaek Archer holds a complex relationship with Gaek. Gaek pushes Acrher's heroic values to a pragmatic limit and urges him to kill, although this begins to deeply conflict Archer and put a wedge between him and his teammates. He is now unsure what to feel of Gaek. Trivia *Archer is a Leo, born on August 20th. *He never gains abs despite otherwise working out on a regular basis, much to his chagrin. *Archer is rather popular with elderly women, including those who frequent the craft store he visits. Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs who appeared in Broken Dishes, Broken Memories Category:OCs with powers Category:Human